ldw2016fandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Teira
Players: * Merlin/ Mutu * Malfurion/Jordan * Amaranth/Jen * Poppy/Sam N * Jane/ Thomas Report from Jane (Thomas) We were gathered in Teira by Poppy to investigate the death of the king and give support against the ‘lord of the Centerfold’. We also had hopes of gathering intelligence on Keerlan’s defenses and what his future plans are. Just after arriving we learned from a bugbear called Larkon (who could almost write) that Malfurion was wanted (with a substantial reward). Not long after learning this a hobgoblin entered the city to get provisions and also to band groups of non goblinoids of sizes bigger then 6. Soon after this we met a smith (a bugbear called Wuggy). Amaranth bought an axe off him and I worked as an apprentice for 1 day. That night Amaranth went out to put up tyrant posters and was captured. We promptly set up a rescue mission. We slew the bugbear leader who had an incredibly powerful white diadem of ice and Amaranth's axe. We also gathered the following information: * Keelan had been uniting tribes for some time (by Larkon's account decades but I doubt his ability to estimate time well due to his writing ability). * Keelan is expanding his army by conscription. * Keelan plans to rebuild the Granet eye as a goblin fortress. * A large proportion of the granite citadel's defenses is goblins (so any tactic to take it should work well vs cannon-fodder). Note - Though the others in my group were worried about --Malthurians-- actions, I am not. He is not as pure hearted as they are and although some of his actions appeared foolish, they were made by a sound tactical choice but with a bad plan about how to go about it. This is what I would expect of someone with lots of knowledge that was not their own and did not know how to use it. Report from Amaranth (Poppy) Poppy and I were met in Terra by Malfurion, Merlin and Jane where we began planning how best to deal with the issue of Keer’lan and the current ruler of Terra – a Bugbear named –Poppy, what was that Bugbear’s name, I wasn’t paying attention? – who had been imposing increasingly ridiculous laws and demands from the Halfling residents of Terra. In the Citadel portal room we saw a wanted poster for Malfurion as he is in possession of Experience a weapon of ‘mass destruction’ or something similar. Poppy volunteered to be one of the guards taking the refugees we rescued last month to Vervignon and she was given just over a week to make preparations. We decided to use this time to disguise Malfurion as well as we could as well as find a master blacksmith that would be willing to take and apprentice to try and craft a weapon to be the bane of Olig Strom if we decided to make a move on the Granite Citadel and hunt for information. I must say, Bugbears are amazing blacksmiths and create beautiful weapons. While Merlin, Poppy and Jane talked to some of the Monks, I went to the library to see if any of the librarians had any contacts or had any way of disguising Malfurion so we could sneak him out of Terra without incident. It turns out that about six of the librarians had been arrested - no doubt on trumped up charges. There was however a disguise kit, some vials of a mysterious liquid and some posters of the Bugbear Lord with ‘Tyrant!’ written across the picture that I took from their hidden storage with permission of one of the remaining librarians. I left with a promise to try and have the arrested librarians released from prison. After disguising Malfurion, I waited till it was dark and decided to put the ‘Tyrant!’ posters up around town. Unfortunately I was caught by a patrolling band of Goblinoids, who attempted to arrest me. Naturally I resisted and there was a minor scuffle. Jane had apparently been following me and together we managed to scare off the Goblinoids and I went on to put up some more posters before being confronted by a group of fifteen Goblinoids. This was a fight I could not win, so I surrendered. I was taken to the prison below the Lord’s tree which was alarmingly empty considering the large number of Halflings that had been arrested. There was blood spatter everywhere in the cells, but not enough to indicate people had been killed, just enough to indicate some rather brutal torture. I was given some suspicious gruel that I his and pretended to eat because it seemed like the best course of action. I was visited by the Bugbear Lord and she taunted me for a while, threatening Poppy before having Milo, Poppy’s youngest brother dragged in my a couple of Bugbear guards and slitting his throat in front of me before leaving. As she left she said that the Bugbears would be back in the morning and the paralysis effect from the suspicious gruel would have taken effect by then. I resurrected and healed Milo as soon as we were alone and then attempted to break out of the cell. As an aside, make sure you keep a hidden lock pick on you at all times, belt buckles are not the most effective tool for breaking out of prison cells. I could hear fighting outside the door to the prison and figured that the rest of the group had come to break me out, however before I could be rescued I was somehow magically transported to the cells of the Granite Citadel, where it turns out the Halfling prisoners had been moved to. I began administering healing to any of the wounded there when Olig Strom poofed into the cells and told me that she wanted to show me something. I was taken to Imelda’s old quarters where a sliced and diced Keer’lan was on the bed, Olig Strom touched him with one finger and he was fully healed and brought back to life, she the n sent be back to the Obsidian Fist as a ‘messenger’ although I am not entirely sure what the message was supposed to be. Report from ... as needed